detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Lee Ping
Lee Ping is the main protagonist of the series and a tenth grader attending A Nigma High, unaffiliated with any particular clique. On his first day of tenth grade, he was framed for pulling off a "mind blowing epic prank" and thus received one full year of detention. Lee's quest to prove his innocence drives him to investigate all the students and faculty of A. Nigma High, and unravel the even larger conspiracies of the brain washing song, the sinister parent-teacher Council , the prophecy of the Pyramid the Manifestum, and his own mysterious family history. He is the titular Detentionaire. History Prior to series Lee was the second son born to the Ping family in 1997. He was born in Korea and moved to Canada with his parents, Sue and Dr. Alfred Ping, as a child. Lee was also born with a strange birthmark on his left arm, but as a infant his father tattooed over it in order to protect him from "them". Lee and Camillio first met in the 3rd grade when Camillio had first moved into town, he couldn't speak a word of English but knew how to flirt and made the mistake of flirting with a girl Steve had a crush on. Lee was able to calm the latter down and the two have been friends ever since. Lee has been friends with Tina Kwee since 5th Grade and has secretly had a crush on her for just as long. At the age of ten Lee had to switch schools, making him the "new kid" to everyone. Lee is also a violin prodigy, as he was able to put on a recital that same year. He invited Camillio and the three future members of The Outcasts clique to his 10th birthday party, the latter group because they were still popular at the time. The famed hypnotist The Amazing Finnwich was hired as entertainment, hypnotizing Camillio into thinking he was a chicken, a ballerina and a monkey. 9th grade was when he and Cam first met Holger Holgaart. The pair defended him from a crowd of his tormentors led by Irwin , and the trio have been inseparable ever since. This event appears to have led to the rift in Lee's and Irwin's friendship and Lee's ejection from the Mathletes, of which it should be noted that he was forced to join in the first place. Lee has been taught how to fight by his father, and the birth mark he's inherited connects him to The Pyramid underneath the school.Detentionaire TV series: Season 3, episode 9 - "Bed Bugged" He has always had an above average intelligence, as he has gotten As every year in all his classes, except gym. Season 1 On the first day of 10th grade Lee is framed for The Prank while he is in the bathroom, and receives one full year of detention and is grounded for one full year as punishment. Since then he has spent every day trying to find out who set him up and why. He has become one of the most popular students in school as a result of The Prank, but he neither wants to nor has the time to enjoy the popularity. Lee has found friends including but not limited to: the Jocks, the Dudes of Darkness, the Skaters and the techno-savie bully Biffy Goldstien. Lee has also made enemies, notably the Down with Lee Club and Principal General Barrage, as a Detentionaire, but continues to try and clear his name despite their opposition. Lee discovered the email address of the person who set him up, Radcircles@Anigmahigh.ca, which he learned belonged to ex-Principal Wurst. He deduced that Wurst did not do the prank based on the fact that he hasn't seen him around the school since he disappeared one year earlier. Lee also discovered a series of underground tunnels beneath the school, which appear to be abandoned subway tunnels renovated into a massive underground lab. Lee discovers that the song used in the prank has the ability to brainwash people which is one of the research projects of the underground labs. Thanks to Chaz's stolen news footage of day one Lee is led to believe that he has discovered who Radcircles really is: seeing Camillio switch his bag on the news footage of the prank who subsequently destroys the footage and whom Holger has already found further evidence of Camillio's involvement he is led to believe he and Radcircles are the same. Season 2 Lee learned that his friend Camillio had been brainwashed during the Prank in order to set him up as a red herring and thus began the process of hunting down the one who brainwashed him, The Amazing Finnwich. Lee was able to find him eventually, though mostly out of luck rather then his investigation, and learned that he had nothing to do with the Prank. Lee's popularity takes some hits in this season due to the actions of Ruby Kwee. First, Ruby takes the credit for the Prank, leading the student body to believe that Lee took the credit for the prank for his own gain. Second, after Ruby admitted she didn't do the prank the student body believes that Lee framed her just to get out of detention. Despite this Lee has also proven himself to his classmates: during the berserk cleaner incident Lee risked his life to defend his classmates, lead them to safety and finally defeat the Cleaners. Unfortunately as a direct consequence of his investigation Lee has been expelled from school by Inspector Blompkins. Lee has also discovered the true identity of Radcircles, the school's IT technician Lynch Webber and his boss Vice Principal Victoria both of whom has been using the school and it's students as lab rats to perfect the Prank song in a bid for world domination. Lee was able to stop Victoria at the School's dance by proving to Victoria's colleagues in The Council that the song is in-effective for world domination: if the small minority immune to the brainwashing process can snap out their peers from the trance then the song, while still retaining potential, is utterly useless. With the conspiracy seemingly resolved Lee is finally able to ask out his longtime crush, Tina Kwee. Season 3 Lee is narrowly able to avoid being shipped off to Alaska by his mother thanks to the intervention of a unknown benefactor, whom instructs the new principal, Blompkins, to un-expel Lee. Also thanks to Lee's actions Blompkins is fired as principal, reinstating Barrage in the process. During The annual fencing match it's discovered that Lee is deeply connected to a mysterious/mystical pyramid underneath the school. Also thanks to the Outcasts Lee discovers a book detailing information about the Tazelwurms and the Pyramid, unfortunately it's written in some kind of ancient language. As a direct consequence of his investigations, Lee's family is put under threat by the council. Lee later Reunites with Finnwich and Lynch and learns that both they and the Council are after the Pyramid. When it's finally time to open the pyramid, Finnwich offers Lee the chance to open it with him and together they open it using The keys. Season 4 Although the Pyramid is finally opened Lee cannot make sense of the strange writing even with Finnwich's cipher. Having finally learned the information he's been seeking for well over a hundred years, Finnwich destroys the Pyramid lest it's secrets fall into the hands of the Council. Finnwich is captured and sent off to Coral Grove and Lee attempts a rescue mission alongside Biffy and Holger. The mission fails, and instead Lee ends up in the fight of his life against the mysterious Serpent. Although the clearly superior fighter nearly kills Lee he is able to both save himself and push the fight into his favor using the Serpent's allergy to fish to partially blind him, followed up by escape with his friends. Lee is also finally able to admit his feelings for his long time crush Tina Kwee. Sadly a tearful Tina was not able to reciprocate Lee's feelings lest she compromise her new-found friendship with Jenny Jerkins (Having formed a pact to not date him). Lee, alongside Biffy, also begin to suspect a conspiracy to clone the teaching staff of A Nigma high, which they later learn to be true leading Lee to fear that his mother is also a clone. Lee also faces off against the Serpent on and off again, the the first time during a lock down of the school where he's collecting DNA samples of the Ping family and unfortunately gets away scot-free. The Second time occurs when he kidnaps Jenny for the Book and threatens Holger's life. This time however Lee is able to outwit him with a fish stuffed pizza Holger had ordered. Finally Lee learns that the Serpent is his older brother, who then kidnapped a hospitalized Alfred Ping, their mutual father. Later that day Lee was in for a second major shock/discovery concerning his family: his mom, Sue Ping, had also been cloned like her fellow teachers. Unable to do anything about it at the time Lee and Biffy made their escape. The next day Lee rescues his friends Holger, Camillio and Biffy when they are captured by the Council. In a plot twist, the four team up with the Serpent, who is seeking revenge against the Council for the suffering they have inflicted upon him. Upon learning that Tina and Jenny are already in Coral Grove, the group makes a plan to sneak onto the submarine to get there, but are forced to leave Camillio behind as a distraction. Sadly, despite surviving the numerous perils of Coral Grove, the group is captured at the last minute and sent to Tina's cell when the prison goes into lockdown. At around dinner time the group is able to escape when they jump their guard (a disguised Lynch) and hijack a submarine, which Lynch unfortunately remotely pilots back to Coral Grove. However, he was able to secure the group's cooperation by revealing that Lee's real mother was being held captive at the base. The group works with Lynch to save Lee's mother, and afterwards goes to see Finnwich, who tries to kill Lee and himself to keep the Pyramid from being opened again. He is saved by the untimely arrival of His Eminence, the true mastermind behind the conspiracy, and in turn saved from the prehistoric lizard creature by the equally untimely arrival of Cassandra McAdams, and finally saved from her by Kimmie McAdams . Having finally run out of people trying to kill them, the characters has a group hug to celebrate the newly formed official romantic relationships and the apparent end to the conspiracy. Lee finally sees the end of a long, exciting path, and probably hopes to return to normal life once more. Appearances As the series' main protagonist, Lee appears in every full length episode of the series. Disguises & Aliases * Number 77 - During football try-outs Lee donned the persona of a rather skilled football player known to Barrage only as Number 77, whom was able to outwit Barrage's many tests by combining IT support, intellect, and sheer determination.Detentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 2 - "Jock and Roll High School". * El Beardo - In order to hide from Barrage during auditions for the school play Lee dressed up as Alexander Nigma. Barrage, not realizing it was Lee, asked him to read some lines from the script. Barrage found Lee's awkward performance fitting for the play, despite the fact that he's really not a good actor, and cast him as Alexander. * Unnamed DOD member - During the yearly battle of the bands competition Lee's friends disguised him as a British styled rocker which allowed him to participate in the battle of the bands alongside the Dudes of Darkness on the violin. * Brad Von Chillstein - When Brad was making moves on Greta Von Hoffman and Brandy Silver Lee agreed to take his place during the annual fencing match in exchange for him to stop "flirting" with Greta Von Hoffman and Brandy Silver, using Brad's signature flame printed fencing uniform to complete the disguise. * Manifestum - The Amazing Finnwich's nickname for Lee. Finnwich claimed he based the name on the fact that Lee cannot be hypnotized, as a prophecy Finnwich was told of by his master names such a individual Manifestum. However Finnwich was lying about the name, as it's shown that "Manifestum" is connected to The Pyramid in the season 3 finale. * Lee Porn '- In order to gain Barrages trust, Lee dressed up as a porn star and penetrated his tight hole. When Barrage climaxed Lee ran off, is current status is unknown. Personality Lee is a loyal friend who is confident in his abilities. He will risk his safety to help his friends knowing that they would do the same for him. He's willing to put himself in danger if he believes that the risks are worth the rewards and is usually right in his assessment. Though normally easy-going by nature Lee is frequently bewildered by all the weirdness he encounters at A Nigma High but fiercely and unflinchingly determined to unravel the mystery. As noted by his friends and family, Lee is usually in a bad mood as a result of his determination to clear his name, and the stress it causes. This stress and justified paranoia has at times led him to jump to conclusions based on incomplete evidence, even going so far as to accuse his friends when suspicion falls on them. Although he is said to have previously been something of loner before the start of the school year, Lee seems to have knack for making friends. During the course of his investigation he has ended up helping many students, and several cliques including but not limited to the Jocks, Skaters, Outcasts, the 15th Graders and the Genius Club, have become his loyal allies because of it. Lee can also be very persuasive, verging on manipulative at times. He manipulated Holger into taking off Cam's shoes to match shoes prints, Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 1 - "If the Shoe Fits" stopped Steve from ratting him out, manipulated jocks into taking his place as pumps to the school's equipment, and even tricked Barrage into breaking the prank song effect. Detentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 6 - "Dudes of Darkness (Episode)"Lee and Biffy have some kind of effect where they don't get hypnotized by the prank song Lynch (Radcircles) plays. Abilities Lee has no ability yet... Quotes ''"Come on! People know us. We went to grade school with most of these guys." ''- to his friends in Blitzkrieg Bop'd ''"4:00! I got to be back in detention before Barrage!" - Lee's internal monologue in Blitzkrieg Bop'd "Are you going to fuck me now or later, 'cause now is better for my schedule." "The Clowneist so want to repay a favour." "Come on Biffy pick up!" '' ''"I'm in need of a Barrage distraction got anything?" "That's got to be my cum!" "Man, Tina hates me. I ruined everything." "So Holg, have you figure out who has the same condoms as me? It could be Radcircles." "Thanks buddy, let me know as soon as you feel anything." "Sorry Holg, forgot your blinding fear of dicks." Profile Relationships Trivia *It appears that Lee has the same shoulder tattoo as his father. **Though in Season 3, Lee admits he doesn't remember getting it, as he always assumed that it was a strange Birthmark. **It is eventually revealed that both Lee and his father had birth marks tattooed over as infants in order to protect them from The Council. *Lee Ping is often called "'''leaping" by others either as a form of an insult or through language oversight. *Few people suspect that Lee dyes his hair red. **This is referred to by Chaz after he gets expelled, asking Tina if that is his natural hair colour. *He is one of the few known people immune to the Prank SongDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 7 - "28 Sneezes Later" **The Red Tazelwurm explains that this trait is a biological predisposition. *Lee is one of two people who weren't sordid during (and after) the Prank - the other person was Vice Principal Victoria. *An Early Concept of Lee revealed that he was supposed to be shorter, no mixed hair color and wearing shades. *Lee has dark brown eyes with gold flecks.Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 4 - "Double Date" **On rainy days his eyes tend to have slight hazel tint. *Lee's favorite dish is sloppy joes and his favorite dessert is triple chunk brownies. *Lee Ping, inherited both the three line tattoo and the birthmark it is covering up on his left arm from his father. But his brother the Serpent doesn't have the tattoo. **As shown in season 4 Lee's face comes up when his tattoo is looked at in the book with the cipher. *Lee's name with an "s" in front spells "sleeping". Gallery For more images, see Lee Ping's image gallery References Category:Antiquis Triangulum Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Prank Category:Protagonists Category:A Nigma High Category:Popular Category:Detentionaire Category:Detentionaires Category:The Prank Category:Coral Grove Prisoner